percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter Three
''Aaron POV I walked around the strawberry fields, marvelling at the cherry red strawberrys that had grown since i was last here. I took one from a sapling and bit into it, the taste made me feel warm inside, in a way that i had never felt before...the feeling of home. I wandered towards the Pine Tree which hanged what i first thought was a gold bathmat but i relised it was the golden skin of a ram....the Golden Fleece. A purple dragon curled around it and it looked at me with its big, green eyes, i petted the creatures snout "Good job boy" It then nuzzled my neck and i walked down towards the pavillion. Since the camp didn't have a Styx table or cabin i was allowed to sit at the head table with Chiron, Rachel and Mr D. I took a bite out of my burger then looked at the other tables, The Ares cabin stared at me with a evil glare but Dustin was just eating some Blueberry Pie. I then glanced at the Athena cabin and saw Sara playing with her knife and Annabeth scolded her, i hid a smile then went back to my dinner. Suddenly Chiron put a conch horn to his lips and blew and everybody looked at him "Everybody prepare for Capture the Flag! Today it is Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Poesidon and Aphrodiate against Ares, Demeter, Hades, Nemesis and Apollo!" He clapped his hands and the food disappeared and was replaced by weapons. The Ares cabin and its team went north, Athena Team went south, Chiron then turned to me "Would you like to play Aaron?" I smiled, it had been years since i played this and it was my favourite "Sign me in" I jumped from the table and ran off with Athena Team. Annabeth finished strapping on her armor then she addressed everyone "Ok everyone, this is just as the same as last time, Apollo will cover fire with their bows while the rest will set a frontal assault, Me and Percy will sneak to the left and capture the flag from behind enemy lines" She then clapped her hands together and drew her sword and she and Percy ran down the woods till they were out of sight. I put down my helmet, i was the only one not wearing any armor, they stared at me but then got into position for the horn to signal the start. I spotted Sara at the bottom right, she looked so calm but i could tell she was terrified, she carried the sword clumsly so i knew she was no good with it. When the conch horn sounded i grabbed her and slipped into the woods while the others charged. She struggled out of my grasp "What the hell are you doing?!" I took her sword and threw it away "Hey thats mine!" I gave her a glare and she remained silent as we slipped threw the trees, the sound of clashing metal all around us. I glanced to the right then spotted a pair of Ares kids, one of them was big and ugly with a mohawk and the other a girl with pig tails, buff arms and all. They each held the standard bronze sword and one had a bow and a quiver of arrows. I drew Monachikó̱s, my double edged stygian iron sword and approached them. "Theres the guy! Cream him!" shouted the girl and they charged. It was over quick, i blocked their blows then lashed out with both hands, knocking the two uncoinscious, Sara jumped out of the shadows, holding a tree branch but she then noticed it was all over "Oh....ok" She then spotted the bow and quiver of arrows and grabbed them "My favourite weapon!" I smiled "Lucky" She smiled back. Suddenly i heard a faint sound, but it was getting closer. I grabbed Sara and pinned her against the dark side of a big tree, our bodys invisable as a group of tough looking Nemisis guys ran by. I sighed in relief then noticed that Sara was only a thy inches from me, her breath smelled like strawberrys, i could feel her hearbeat from here. I shook off the feelings and grabbed her hand "Come on!" I then ran north. We soon came upon a large cluster of grass and their stood the flag, the insignia of a boars head and a spear on the red banner. "Wheres Percy and Annabeth?" Sara whispered "Dunno but we're here and they're not, lets go!" I ran towards the guards and quickly dispatched them, i then grabbed the flag and passed it to Sara "What do you want me to do with this?!" "Run" "What?" "RUN!" She nodded slightly and ran south, leaving me in the cluster of grass as a Ares kid walked out of the shadows, a spear in his hand. "Hello Dustin" The Ares kid stopped and took off his helmet "Aaron!?" Suddenly there came a war cry and Clarrise ran past Dustin, her eletric spear pointed at my face "TAKE THIS GOTH PUNK!" I moved on instinct, i closed my eyes and focused on the darkness around me, making it take the form a giant hand and grab Clarrise, i heard a cry of horror and knew i had done it, i then imagined it throwing her into the battle after giving her a major wedgie and then i heard as she screamed as she flew threw the air and disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw her eletric spear on the floor and Dustin looking at me in amazment "How-" "Explain later" At that moment the conch horn rang and a cheer came from the Athena Team, we had won. Sara stood next to Chiron, the flag raised above her head and she looked the happiest i had ever saw her, she glanced at me and gave me a look which said ''Thank you so much! The Athena team then carried her all the way to the Camp fire which soon began the biggest party i had ever saw. Dustin stripped off his armour and grabbed his parka and walked with me towards the party "So...why did you pick me? I mean i am the most unlikely kid to be the son of the God of war" "Because i saw something in you, both of you" I said pointing to Sara who was having a dance with some Apollo kid. "What did you see?" He asked "Your both outsiders, like me, i don't want the strongest or the smartest, someone who has known power all his life takes advantage but a weak person who knows the meaning of strength can fufil this quest" Dustin stared at me "Wow man your deep" I chuckled then glanced at the side "Heads up dude" And a pair of Aphrodiate girls swept him away as fast as the wind. I walked threw the dancing crowds as Apollo kids played on eletric guitars, drums and lutes (Don't ask) and made my way towards the Big House, i had been given a room there since i didn't have a cabin, I took off my jacket and hanged it up, i then pulled off my shirt and threw it on a rocking chair and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I soon dozed off and dreamed of today. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page